the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
The Overlords, Page Three
Continuing the dossier on the Overlords ruling Paradigm City. Judah Van Zant, Overlord of Skyline City Publically known as the co-creator of the Ambrosia-Link, a social media website wherein the public can communicate directly with their favorite super-heroes, Judah Van Zant has long been lauded as Skyline City's greatest technical mind. He has been given numerous charitable and altruistic awards though those whom meet him often describe him as cold, all but emotionless, and certainly lacking in social skills. What nobody realizes is that the Van Zant they've met, spoken to, and shaken hands with is actually a supremely sophisticated andriod. The real Judah is an artifical intelligence the likes of which the world has never seen before. Where the Judah Intelligence came from is anyobody's guess. It's possible that it was created by Olympic Industries, it's possible it was created on the nation of Olympus, it's also even possible that it's from a distant galaxy. Nobody even knew that such a singularly gifted computer intelligence existed until it contacted Mastermind, seeking the position as an Overlord. As a cybernetic intelligence, Judah is capable of taking over any, and all, machines connected to a network. It's reach can be as extensive as the whole of Paradigm City or as unnoticable as a single street-light downtown. Even Pices, the artifically intelligence operating the Heroes Unlimited headquarters, remains ignorant to Judah's existence even when Judah is entertaining itself infiltrating Pices and catching up on reading personnel and data files. Judah can take over entire indutrial complexes, building itself androids, war machines, and any kind of physical form it desires. Jurassic, Overlord of Galaxy View Terrace Anthony Claypool never had what anyone of sound mind would call an easy life. If one calls to mind all of those weepy, sadpanda bleeding heart Liberal sob-stories about how little Tony is bad only because mommy was a soulless drug addict and daddy was absent from the home then one could probably get away with feeling sorry for little Anthony Claypool, right up until he bites that fool's head off and chuckles about it. Claypool grew up in the slummiest section of the Slums in the Tower District, the only son of a meth-addled prostitute whom never wanted him and a father he never met. Trying to cope and find a way to fit in Claypool began keeping company with all of the wrong sorts and by the time he was twelve he was well-known among the Asphalt Dragons. Claypool was very good ar doing what he was told, showing proper respect to his elders, and even having a flare for charms and easy spells, which helped him rise in the ranks of the Dragons until he was offered a place of prominence as a 'Face'. Honored, Claypool elected to go with white, and from that day onward displayed his painted, scale-tattooed face proudly, as a badge of honor. When was given a pair of Fire Drakes and a dozen Basilisks to watch over he took the public name of White-Face, imagining himself to be some magnificent and dangerous super-villain when he really...wasn't. Jurassic and his little band of merry men clashed with Heroes Unlimited on a number of occasions, the very last one--with Claypool still being human--was at the GVT paleontology museum. Claypool believed that there was a medallion there that would allow the wearer to transform into a dinosaur. Claypool found the medallion and put it on just as the heroes Foxfire. Solitaire, and Flourish appeared to interrupt the groups' plans. Jurassic tried to transform into a raptor to tear the heroes to shreds, but as she started to make the transition one of Flourish's spells went awry. Struck by wild magic the medallion fused into Claypool's chest and released all of its remaining magic, permanently transforming Claypool and three of his Basilisk cronies. When Mastermind learned what happened he actually found it funny, and assigned Claypool to be the Arch-Villain of Galaxy View Terrace under the code-name Jurassic. Jurassic was immediately disregarded, not only by Mastermind and the rest of the Advent Overlords but by Heroes Unlimited as well. This proved to be a mistake. Jurassic and his team, Ice Age, proved themselves quite formidable several times; especially their repeated attacks on and victories over Galaxy View Terrace's local hero group, the Heroes Unlimited: Champions. Even so, many people believe that Jurassic and his motley little crew are incompetent and not very bright and that's exactly how Jurassic likes it. He is in fact extremely intelligent, cunning, and devious. He never takes action or sets his plots into motions without having contingency upon contingency upon contingency, which makes him very difficult for heroes to predict or outwit. He is usually three steps ahead of his foe. Jurassic is truly a monster. He stands just shy of eight feet tall and weighs just a smidgen over a ton. His entire dense, muscular body is covered with scales and ridges that make him resistant to even military-grade firepower and ordinance, and he is strong enough to life and hurl an eighteen wheeler. His tail is capable of knocking down a medium-sized building with no more than two or three wops. He is able to see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum; can breath underwater, and is unaffected by natural extremes in temperature. The Orgasz Medallion, permanently fused into his chest and responsible for his current circumstance, renders him impervious to psychic, mental, and magical attacks and effects. Jurassic commands a small group of Asphalt Dragons: Two flame-throwing red dragon faces, eighteen Basilisks armed with knives and guns, and three mutated 'friends' that were, themselves, once Basilisks. *'Silver Dragon' is the leader of the Ice Age team and for three very good reasons: Miyi Fung has been Jurassic's girl since he joined the Asphalt Dragons, and she's the only member of the team that isn't mutated. Lastly, she's not dumb. Like her lover Miyi is a long time Asphalt Dragon. Though she's actually happier to be considered an agent of Wicked Generation than a female Asphalt, she sticks around because Jurassic makes her laugh. She rides a Kawasaki ninja and packs a mean .45 Desert Eagle loaded with armor piercing rounds. Her remarkable talent with Wing-Chun kung-fu not only helps her out in close hand-to-hand but also ensures than the less gentlemanly among the Generation or the Dragons keep their mitts to themselves. *'Epoch '''doesn't mind having superpowers or being able to smash superheroes with a Cadillac but he really wishes he didn't look the way he did. For his inhuman appearance he mostly blames Jurassic even though common sense tells him that Jurassic suffered the same effect and that Flourish is really the one to point fingers at. Epoch stands seven feet tall and is nearly four feet wide, his grey skin covered by durable orange plates which can withstand heavy firepower. He has superhuman strength, and sprouts a trio os sharp horns on his head good for goring. *'Doctor Dimetrodon''' was actually on his way to finishing pre-med. Angel Suarez was using the money he collected as a Basilisk to pay his way through med school, and he is very angry that he will never have that degree now. He likes taking his aggression out on cops and superheroes. He is sleek and fast, his hide dusky green on top and dark blue on the bottom. He is capable of achieving a run speed of 120 miles per hour, and can scale vertical surfaces effortlessly. He is able to exude a tongue of flame that burns very, very hot. *'Stegrons life was fairly much all about the Banana Kush. Rob a liquor store, snatch a purse, cap some ocho in the head; it was all the same to Miguel Lopez. He spent so much time stoned, in fact, that he almost didn't even register that he had been mutated. But when Miguel isn't stoned, he likes having the power that he does. Looking fairly much like a six foot tall anthropomorphic stegosaurus, Stegron likes skewering heroes with the spikes on the edge of his tail or frying them with the bolts of lightning he's capable of breathing out. La Sombra, Overlord of the Tower District The entity called La Sombra is probably the strangest and most malignant of the Overlords. It appears as a rolling black mass that causes depression and sorrow wherever it goes, even to the point of causing mental illness or suicides in those with already stressed minds. It seems to have a bewildering alien intelligence, with thoughts and actions that defy human understanding. Despite this, Mastermind has actually managed to confront and communicate with the entity. Though La Sombra is not a criminal mastermind in the truest sense of the word it can direct criminal activities by taking posession of human bodies, even groups at a time. It is never seen out of the Slums, and there are stories told that it sometimes appears as a menacing stuffed animal with round ears and glowing red eyes. Mastermind Please see the entry under Villains for information regarding Mastermind. Opus, Overlord of San Roque, Darkness Falls Among the older generation of San Roque's beautiful Little Tokyo area tales are told of the region being positively infested with ''yokai, Japanese ghosts and monsters. The old times love to huddle together over their tea and games of Go, discussing the various yokai that hunt, haunt, and slither through the back alleys of Little Tokyo and the one they love talking about most is the regions ruling overlord, Opus. To hear them tell it, Opus is the name taken by a greatest illusionist in Japane folklore: the kitsune. The old men and women tell of how Opus crept quietly into San Roque, using subtle powers of manipulation and illusion to control crime in the area until The Mastermind became aware of him, and offered the cunning spirit the position of Overlord. As with all legends and tall tells there is a kernel of truth buried under layers of fabrication and misinformation. The Overlord Opus is indeed a fox, an anthropomorphic animal whom first new life is the deep impenetrable labs of Olympic Industries. Opus, as the young fox todd was named, spent his formative years--all two of them--learning skills of assassination, disambiguation, and clandestine skills under the careful nurturing of his handlers. Opus was taught to fight, trained to kill, and encouraged to think. He was given all of the skills and abilities mandated by Mastermind, whom was specifically grooming the todd to become an Overlord. Opus' very first assignment was to eliminate the current ruling Overlord, Onryo. When Opus returned to headquarters he had completed his mission and more: not only had he taken Onryo's head but also those of her entire team. Impressed, Mastermind named him Overlord on the spot. As San Roque's ruling Overlord Opus takes his duty and his loyalty to Mastermind extremely seriously. He carefully keeps track of all the crimes taking place in his area, eliminating criminals that fail to comply with his strict standards of conduct and eliminating law enforcement officers that get too close to disrupting precious operations. Opus appears as a six foot tall anthropomorphic fox dressed in a typical yakama of white, blue and gold with a pair of katanas strapped to his back and an umbrella hat on his head. A master of ninjitsu, Opus is very skilled in the arts of evasion, stealth, and assassination by various means. He speaks English and Japanese fluently and like many Overlords only shows himself openly when the circumstance is dire. He is the only mutant animal to have ever reached the rank of Overlord in the Advent and he is very proud of that fact. His natural senses have been sharpened to superhuman levels: he can see at night as if it were a bright afternoon, he can hear a whispered conversation out to a hundred feet, and his sense of smell is so keen he can detect one foreign odor in one million, can memorize scents, and track a particular scent to its point of origin. His senses are so sharp it is virtually impossible to sneak up on him. He fights with a unique martial style he calls Jujutsu-kagi which combines dual sword fighting, kung-fu strikes, and acrobatics which take every part of his body into account including bites, his tail, elbows, headbutts, and knee strikes. In addition to a small cadre of Chromatic Dragons assigned to him, Opus commands an elite squad of likewise mutant animals are prepared by Olympic Industries and 'programmed' to be unfailingly loyal to Opus and Mastermind. This elite team, called the Moon Striders, are comprised of: *'Dichotomy '''is a powerful female silver-backed gorilla trained in ordinance and firearms. In addition to a heavy blaster cannon that can crumple a bus with a single shot, Dichotomy's arms are bionic, giving her the strength to lift 20 tons. Her arms are also equipped with detachable capture cables, tasers, and sensors designed to mimic a sense of touch. Epidermal armor plating under her skin allows her to repel up to medium strength firearm assaults. *'Equine 'is an anthropomorphic palomino highly skilled in the arts of boxing. His natural strength makes his jabs, hooks, and uppercuts fatal to most ordinary humans, not to mention his incredibly kicking power. Should a battle turn against him Equine has the power to grow, adding additional mass, damage resistance, and strength until he reaches a maximum height of twenty-five feet. *'Kaubuki 'is a stunningly beautiful white Turkish Angora trained intensively in the art of cotton-fist kung-fu. She is exemplary with the art of most kung-fu weapons and her natural feline senses have been greatly enhanced. *'Panic '''is a nightmare-inducing humanoid goat whom specializes in infiltration, interrogation, internet technology, and surveillance. As if his raw appearance isn't enough to give people a case of harrowing fear he can also exude a cloud of pheromones that trigger a panic response in everyone within twenty feet of himself. The Overlords, Page Four can be found by following the link. Category:Overlords Category:Villains